The National Cancer Institute's Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences aims to reduce risk, incidence, and deaths from cancer as well as enhance the quality of life for cancer survivors. The division conducts and supports an integrated program of the highest quality genetic, epidemiological, behavioral, social, applied, and surveillance cancer research. DCCPS-funded research aims to understand the causes and distribution of cancer in populations, support the development and delivery of effective interventions, and monitor and explain cancer trends in all segments of the population. Central to these activities is the process of synthesis and decision making that aids in evaluating what has been learned, identifying new priorities and strategies, and effectively applying research discoveries to reduce the cancer burden.